JANUS-11
:For the original version, see UTS-15. JANUS-11 is a pump-action shotgun in Counter-Strike Online. Overview JANUS-11 is a pump action shotgun designed by Aegis Institute based on the UTS-15 which holds 15 rounds of 12 gauge. If the user continuously hits an enemy, the Janus Transformation System will be activated which deals tremendous damage and gives further range. Advantages *High clip size *High damage and higher rate of fire in Janus form *Janus form won't get interrupted even when the weapon has been dropped, used Battle Revival or when switching to another weapon. *Damage doesn't decrease as much in secondary mode *Laser beams can penetrate objects *High stun power Disadvantages *Heavy weight *Janus form is available for limited time only *Low rate of fire *Weapon is available for a limited time only *Expensive price *Wide spread in long range (even with Janus Form activated) *Take time to achieve Janus form Tips Overall *The Janus form only lasts for 6 seconds. *It takes around 15 hits on a target to activate the Janus Transformation System. *If the Janus form is activated, JANUS-11 can deal 66,000 damage to bosses (noted that attack power has been maxed). *When the Janus form is ready to be activated, it will disappear if it is not activated after 10 seconds. Release date This weapon was released alongside Paranoia on: *South Korea: 29 May 2014. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 10 June 2014. The Reservation Ticket was sold on 3 June 2014. *China/Japan: 11 June 2014. This weapon was released alongside Open Beta Test on: *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014 (through Craft system). Users Counter-Terrorist: *GIGN: Seen in posters. Comparison to UTAS UTS-15 Advantages *Has Janus Transformation System Neutral *Same damage *Same ammo type *Same knockback and stun power *Same clip size Disadvantages *Lower rate of fire (-10%) *Heavier (+4%) *More expensive (+$2800) Comparison to SKULL-11 Advantages *Higher damage in both A and B modes *Has Janus Transformation System *Lighter (-13%) *Less recoil (-2%) *Cheaper (-$900) Neutral *Same knockback power *Same stun power Disadvantages *Lower rate of fire in A mode (-16%) *Lower magazine size *Longer reload time Comparison to BALROG-XI Advantages *Higher damage (+18) *Has Janus Tranformation System *Higher magazine size *Cheaper (-$150) *Shots in Janus form have longer range than the explosive shots Neutral *Same recoil *Same knockback power *Same stun power Disadvantages *Lower rate of fire (-17%) *Cannot perform explosive shots *Heavier (+3%) Gallery File:Janus11_viewmdl.png|View model File:Janus11_viewmdl_janusform.png|Ditto, Janus form File:Janus11_viewmdl_reload.png|Reloading File:Janus11_world_mdl_hd.png|World model File:Janus11_shopmdl.png|Shop model File:Gign_wjanus11.png|A GIGN operative with JANUS-11 File:Janus11.gif|Store preview Janus11coupon.png|JANUS-11 Reservation Ticket File:Janus11_koreaposter.png|South Korea poster File:Janus11_taiwanposter.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Janus11_taiwanposter_reservationticket.png|Ditto, Reservation Ticket File:Janus11_chinaposter.png|China poster File:Paranoia_janus11_japanposter.png|Japan poster File:Janus11_hud.png|HUD icon Drawing sound Inserting new shells After reload Changing sound Ditto Shooting sound Ditto Trivia *When on Janus form, it will emit laser beams instead of pellets. *While the Janus Transform System is activated, the word "JANUS11" (latin style) can be seen printed on the Janus figure. *This weapon shares the same Janus figure with JANUS-1 and JANUS-3. *The roman numbers "XI" can be seen printed on the magazine tube. However, if the user plays on right-handed it will be seen wrongly as "IX". Category:Weapons Category:Shotgun Category:Pump Shotguns Category:12G user Category:Cash weapon Category:Janus Series Category:Limited edition weapon